


BINGO- One Night

by Belladonna229



Series: My BINGO [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Pregnancy, Rich Peter Parker, Unresolved, Villain Johnny Storm, Villain Peter Parker, multiple Johnny storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna229/pseuds/Belladonna229
Summary: While Johnny is in another world, Peter is left to take care of the ones that come to his world. Well, more like the other Johnny's seek him out.The wizard seemed to expect this. He circled the girl a few more times before turning back to Reed. “It appears that the Human Torch was in fact exposed to Fate’s Water. An artifact created out of pure frustration. The Sorcerer that crafted it did so in order to figure out what the oracle wouldn’t tell him.”
Relationships: Ben Grimm & Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm & Reed Richards & Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Series: My BINGO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633315
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Spideytorch Bingo





	BINGO- One Night

When Peter received an urgent message from the Fantastic Four he had expected an invasion from a race of angry plant-people. 

What he found was his best pal, Johnny, trying to kill his family. And yeah that was a little weird, but it wasn’t something they needed him for. It felt kinda like a family problem. You know, the kind that as soon as you get involved everyone hates you all of a sudden?

Apparently not. 

He doesn’t think Ben’s ever been happier to see him. He turned from Peter to Johnny. “Oi! Bic-head! He’s here! You can stop tryin’ ta roast us!” He yelled.

Johnny whipped his head around to face him. Breaking into a grin he made his way to the spider. 

There was something about him that just felt- wrong. His uniform was completely different, black and red instead of the usual bright blue. But Johnny’s into fashion. He changes his outfit more than anyone Peter knows. That also goes for his hair which is currently brushed into a weird Count Dracula style. No, what was weird was how Johnny moved.

Every step, every wave of his arm, every movement had a kind of intention behind it. It was angry and calculated. Two things that were rarely Johnny Storm. 

“Hey, Torchy, wanna explain what’s going on here?” 

When he finally got close enough his face morphed from delighted to disgust. For a quick moment, Peter thought he was going to hit him. Instead, he ripped off his mask. “What did I say about the damn mask?” He muttered before pulling him by his suit collar and smashing their lips together.

Um… what? 

That was new. 

Peter was sure that despite Ben’s teasing, Johnny has never wanted to kiss him. 

Right?

Through his confused thoughts; he could hear the others trying not to laugh as he finally got the sense to pull away.

“Um, so… amazing as that was. Do you want to explain why you were trying to flame roast your sister and company?” He asked, hoping to at least get some answers.

“They were keeping you from me,” Johnny said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “And why are you in the old suit? I thought you liked the new ones?”

“Uh, yeah. I do. Just hold on a moment.” 

Peter quickly unwrapped himself from his friend’s arms and made his way to the others. Ignoring Ben’s clear amusement, he turned to Sue and Reed. 

“What happened to Johnny?” 

“Well…,” Sue began. “Our best guess is that Johnny is experiencing some effects from a substance he was exposed to while we were helping Dr. Strange the other day.” 

“We need to contact Strange to enlist his help, but I’m afraid we won’t be able to do that without someone to watch Johnny,” Reed said. 

“So, what? You want me to babysit?” 

“I wouldn’t say…” 

“Basically, kid.” Ben slapped him on the back. “Have fun. Use protection.” And with that, he was pushed back toward Johnny.

Or whoever it was pretending to be Johnny. 

This man clearly didn’t trust anyone other than Peter. He definitely didn’t like the rest of the FF. His eyes darting between each of them like he was waiting for them to do something. The tension in his body didn’t leave until Peter was next to him. 

He was observant too. As soon as he took him out of the room it was clear that he knew something was wrong. 

The Johnny-imposter was quiet as they entered Johnny’s room. It felt wrong, yeah, but everything was already fire-proof in case they had any more trouble. What was he supposed to do?! He was in his best friend's room with someone who looked like him, but very much wasn’t. Hell, he was trying to kill the others! The closest Johnny’s ever been to that was when Ben ate the left-over he was saving.

What would this man do now that they were alone?

Turns out, he just sits down. 

“This isn’t my world. Is it?” He asked after a moment of staring at the pictures Johnny has on his side-table. And while alternate dimensions were one of his theories, he couldn’t exclude other possibilities. 

Peter noticed he was paying particular attention to one of Johnny and the kids. He remembered taking that picture. It was just after Johnny had returned from the Negative Zone and the kids had glued themselves to him for a week; afraid that if they turned their backs he’d disappear again. Not that he had minded too much. 

“Why do you say that?” Peter asked. 

“MY sister would never let me near her kids,” He paused to set the frame back down. “She says I’d just burn them.” 

What the actual fuck?

Peter was finally able to take a better look at him. And while he knew that he trusted him the contrast from how he was around the others just drove the point home. He looked at him and he saw someone who was scared. With eyes darting around the room, pulling in on himself, he looked ready to run at a moment’s notice. He had dropped the act and Peter could see the storm in his head.

Peter also noticed a scar from his temple to his ear. It was rugged and at least a few years old. He didn’t notice his hand reaching out to trace it until the not-Johnny wrapped a hand around his. 

“Nasty isn’t it?” He smirked. “Ben tossed me into a pipe when I dared to ask for a place to stay.”

“What?” 

“Don’t worry about it, Peter,” He turned away facing the window. After a brief pause, he spoke again. “I know you’re not my Peter, but… but can you stay with me tonight?” 

When Peter met his eyes again they’re full of tears. “Last time I was in the same place as my family… We were trying to kill each other, and… and I’m... I'm scared. I promise it’ll just be for tonight. Just one night, I need you, Peter.”

All he could do was nod. Just one night holding Johnny. It wasn’t going to kill him. So that’s what he did. He held Johnny as he slept.

He must’ve fallen asleep as well because he was abruptly woken up when someone made a loud noise. He whipped his head around searching for signs of danger despite the fact that his spidey-sense was silent. 

Though what he got was a good laugh. There was a girl, almost a young version of Sue, on the floor with her foot stuck in the sheets. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was in her face. It may have been rude, especially since something sounded wrong with her heart, but Peter couldn’t help it. She was sprawled out like a starfish. 

It was funny.

She didn’t think so, judging by her frown. She muttered a shut up and untangled her foot. 

“Here. Let me,” He grabbed her foot and successfully unwrapped it from the sheet. “So, want to tell me how that happened? Or more importantly who you are?”

Her brows came together in confusion. Kinda like Johnny’s do when he doesn’t get a joke. But it quickly turned into one of annoyance. “That’s not funny, Peter. Especially since you’re in MY bed, Web-wit.” 

“No, I’m in my good friend, Johnny Storm’s bed.”

“And I’M Johnny!” 

“Yeah, no.” 

The girl stood up as dramatically as possible before going to the nearby mirror and checking herself out. “Flowing blonde hair? Check. Dazzling blue eyes? Check. Cute bubble butt? Check. Fire powers?” Her hair suddenly went up Amber McClain style causing Peter to jump back. 

“Check. Now, what was that about me being Johnny Storm?” 

“Wait… ,” Peter looked around the room but he couldn’t spot the other guy. 

The other Johnny was nowhere to be seen and he woke up with this girl next to him. Maybe…? It’s not like it’d be the weirdest thing to happen. He needed to talk to the others. He moved towards the door only turning around to grab Lady-Johnny when he realized that she wasn’t following him. 

On their way to the labs, he couldn’t help but think about his Johnny. Where was he? Was he scared as the first Johnny or resistant like this one? How much longer would he be gone? He missed him.

Peter wouldn’t admit it, but it always felt like something was missing when he was gone. During especially long space trips or when he was on any kind of mission when he couldn’t message him regularly, it was as if he took a piece of Peter with him. During Johnny’s time in the negative zone, when everyone was so sure that he was dead, Peter was so sure that he’d feel incomplete for the rest of his life. So instead of dealing with it, he buried it. He went a little harder on the bad guys and even harder on himself. What was he supposed to do?! His best friend was dead. And most days it felt like he went with him.

But right now Johnny wasn’t dead. No, he was alive. Peter just had to find him. 

“Guys?” Peter called out into the lab. “Uh, we kinda got something.”

“Peter?” Sue looked at him from where she was talking to Dr. Strange. “Whose that?” 

“Johnny apparently,” 

Silence. 

.

.

“Okay, who is she really?” 

“Johnny,” 

Dr. Strange walked up to her and looked her over. “And you said there was someone else before?” He asked. 

“Yeah, He was tryin’ ta kill us till Pete showed,” Ben said. 

Strange nodded. “And when did they switch places?” 

Peter realized that the question was directed at him. “After he fell asleep”

The wizard seemed to expect this. He circled the girl a few more times before turning back to Reed. “It appears that the Human Torch was in fact exposed to Fate’s Water. An artifact created out of pure frustration. The Sorcerer that crafted it did so in order to figure out what the oracle wouldn’t tell him.” 

“So how do we get ours’ back?” Sue asked, worry seeping into her voice. 

“Short answer? You don’t. Johnny has to figure out what the universe is trying to tell him before he can return. Until then, he will keep jumping universes.”

“And what does all this have to do with me?” Johnny asked. “Why am I here?” 

“Simple. He took your place. You’ll return home when you go to sleep and someone else will replace you in this world.” 

Dr. Strange straightened up and started discussing things with Reed. It was probably important but Peter was busy watching Johnny. She looked like she was going to be sick. Her hand went over her stomach and Peter suddenly realized what was wrong with her heart-beat. 

There were two of them. 

She was pregnant. 

Their eyes met and Johnny ran. He quickly followed after a silent debate. 

He found her crying by the toilet. She had tear tracks down her face and her hands were red from biting them; an attempt to muffle her sobs. When Peter opened the door, left unlocked in her haste, she froze before she started crying again. 

Peter couldn’t stop himself. He took her in his arms and whispered reassurances in her ear. 

It took a while before she was finally calm enough to talk, but he found that he didn’t care. Johnny was hurting. By the time she was breathing properly again, she was completely in his lap with her head in the crook of his neck. 

“I’m sorry,” She whispered. 

“It’s okay,” he rubbed her back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“He probably regrets it. And if he doesn’t already then he will when he finds out. God, I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t even remember that night. We were both drunk and running off the adrenaline of the celebration.” She wiped her eyes. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to get rid of it, but I can’t lose him. I love him. Shawn always said I need to think before I act. God, I can just hear my brother now.”

Peter nodded along. “Even if this guy doesn’t want anything to do with your child, you have an amazing family. I bet they’d do anything to help you through this.”

“Yeah,” she snorted. “Though Ben will probably try to bury him. I’d never tell him but that lump of rocks really is like a brother to me. You know he once said in an interview that he doesn’t think anyone would date me! I mean yeah he explained it was because I’m the youngest and only girl on the team, but still!”

Peter laughed. “Wait so Sue and Reed are both guys?”

“My brother’s name is Shawn,” she grinned at him. “And yes, he and his husband are both men.” 

Peter laughed and shook his head. He expected Johnny to laugh along, but she went quiet again. He lifted her face to look him in the eyes. 

“What would you do? If you were him and I told you?” She asked. Her voice small. 

What would he do? He would be terrified, first off. Their line of work is hard, they nearly die every day. Sometimes they do die. But he does think that it’d be nice. To settle down and have kids. Waking up every morning to something new and beautiful. His spouse laying down next to him. So what would he do? If this was his Johnny, what would he do?

“I wouldn’t let you go through it alone,” Was what he finally settled on. 

She started to cry again. 

Shit! Did he say something wrong? 

She clung to his shirt, pulling him close. “I… I know you’re… you’re not him, but can I pretend? Please? Just for one night, can I pretend that everything is okay? That my Peter loves me too? Just one night.”

Oh. That’s why. 

“Of course.” He said, “And if he doesn’t instantly fall at your feet when you tell him, come back here. I’ll take care of you.” He’d always take care of Johnny.

They spent the rest of the time talking baby names and what they may look like. Peter told her about Sue and Reed’s kids, while she told him about what Reed was like as a pregnant Trans-man. 

“He was so damn grumpy. I’m not kidding while he was carrying Franklin, he threw everything. Including his favorite Microscope!” She said.

Before Peter could reply she stiffly yawned. 

“Are you getting tired?”

“Yeah, but I want to give your friend as much time as possible. That way he might figure it out and come back.” She snuggled against him. “That way he can come back to you.”

Peter chuckled as he saw Sue walk in. “You can go to sleep. I’m sure your family misses you. He’ll figure it out. Trust me, he’s smart.”

She stood up and stretched. She nodded and looked to Sue, who seemed ready to lead her to bed. Johnny quickly turned back to Peter and kissed him before ducking out the door. 

The next day Peter wasn’t at the Baxter Building. He had to get back to work. The bills weren’t going to pay themselves and he didn’t fancy being homeless. 

Though there is much to say about going from the chaos of the Baxter Building to the regular classroom chaos. It was almost controllable. Almost. When the third student broke a beaker he was ready to scream. He didn’t, but it was tempting. 

After school ended he took his latest photos to Jameson. Which of course came with some yelling. He was able to pay his bills on time, so he guesses it was worth it. He was honestly half-tempted to see if he could score a job with Stark. At least he knew the insurance was better.

Walking into his apartment, he was practically a zombie. 

His whole body felt heavy and he just wanted to sleep. He was headed to his bed when his spider-sense started to blare. Someone was in his apartment. 

Slowly setting down his bag, Peter started to move around the room. The Kitchen and Living Room were clear. So was the Bathroom. After checking that there was nothing in his roommate’s room he made his way to his own. The door was cracked and the light was on. Great they made themselves’ comfortable.

He slowly opened the door and found… Johnny. 

In his bed. 

“What are you doing?” 

Johnny sat up and looked him over before smiling. He put his feet on the floor and started to chuckle. 

“Johnny, what are you doing in my room?” He asked again, irritation leaking into his voice. 

“Sorry, it’s just- God… The great Peter. I didn’t believe them when they told me you were just an average-joe in this world. I had to see for myself. Honestly, I’m still having trouble believing it. Did Daddy cut you off or something?” 

Oh great. He’s from another earth and he’s still mocking him. Peter pulled off his shoes and fell on to the bed behind Johnny. “Look, I don’t have the energy to deal with you today. So mock if you want, I’m catching a nap before patrol. Or you could take your own nap. It wouldn’t be the first time you crashed here,” 

Everything was silent. Johnny eventually laid next to him. 

He was clearly trying to stay on his side of the bed, unlike Peter’s own Johnny who would make a point to get as close to him as possible. It was a few more moments before his curiosity got the best of him and he turned to face his bed-partner. 

“Alright, spill, what did you mean ‘just an average-joe’?” 

“Huh?” 

“You said I was an average-joe. What do you mean?” 

“Oh,” He looked around the room and gestured around. “I mean this. The whole cheap apartment and roommate shtick. The working two jobs while getting a Ph.D. My Peter would never have to. His dad would have a heart attack if he even thought about moving to a place like this,” 

“So what I’m rich in your world?” 

That pulled a laugh out of Johnny. “Rich? Dude, my Peter is practically royalty. Adopted by Tony Stark after the death of his parents. Credited with the discovery of the element that saved Stark from palladium poisoning at 9. Started training with Captain America after developing powers at 14. Saved the world at 16, then again at 17. All while still on track to taking over Stark Industries? Everyone loves him.” 

That... almost sounded sad. 

Peter looked him over before settling on his eyes. Johnny’s eyes always said what he wouldn’t. And low and behold, he looked lonely. Why was he lonely if his Peter had the money to keep up with him? The two of them could probably go out and race cars, go to fashion or whatever it was rich people did. 

Whatever the reason, he needed to rectify it. 

Getting up, he threw on the suit and turned to Johnny. “Well? Come on, you’re going on patrol with me,”

“Really?”

“Yes, really? After we do rounds we can go to our spot,”

“Our… spot?”

“What are you a parrot?” Does he not have a spot with his peter?

It was definitely a busy night. Muggings, B&E, assault everything seemed to be happening tonight. Honestly, he probably wouldn’t have survived if Johnny wasn’t with him. Which had only made the celebratory hot-dogs on top of the statue of liberty that much better. 

Peter at least was enjoying it. Johnny was just staring at him. He’d look around them then stare at him, look around them then stare, lather rinse repeat.

He didn’t understand. His Johnny was always laughing and joking after joining him on patrol. What was he missing?

“You can stop staring. I’m not going to bite,” Peter moved to sit next to him, facing the water. “Come on dude. What’s eating you?”

After a moment he finally spoke. “Everyone loves my Peter,”

“So you’ve said.”

“Everyone loves him and they want to be around him at all times. So it’s rather hard to hang out with just him. Any time we attempt to it gets interrupted. We’ve definitely never had a spot for just us.” 

He set down his hot-dog. “I know that you’re not him, but… ,”

“But you can pretend,” Peter finished for him. “I get it.” 

“I… You gave me one night where you were all mine. Just one night where I didn’t have to share your attention with the world.”

Next thing Peter knew Johnny was kissing him. And not the simple kind of kiss that the other two had given him. No. This one was needy and full of passion. And all he could think of was how his Johnny was going to be so mad that he kissed someone else at their spot. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, quickly taking off afterward. 

His Johnny was back the next day. Sue called to let him know and Peter is man enough to admit that he cried a little. 

He almost swung over to hug Johnny. He didn’t but he was tempted. 

It was several more days before he actually saw Johnny. They ran into each other while taking down some raging lunatic. He looked like an 80s reject-with bad colors and terrible hair. The fact that this was the usual in Peter’s life only made it that much sadder. 

Johnny was apparently meeting with a friend for coffee when the attack happened outside. 

And Peter’s glad. He needed someone to bounce his bad jokes off of. But his best friend wasn’t even telling him to shut up. He wasn’t saying anything. No quips about the awful outfit, no taunting or back and forth banter. Nothing. 

After wrapping up, Spidey didn’t even get a good-bye. Johnny just sped off. 

Peter figured he might have just been in a hurry, but it happened three more times over the week. Even when Reed invited Peter over for a second opinion; Johnny ran off. 

Later he tried messaging him. 

**WebHead:** _ Movie night?  _

Read 

**WebHead:** _ Gif: Fre Sha Vac Ado  _

Read

**WebHead:** _Want to meet at the usual spot?_

Read

**WebHead:** _Johnny?_

Read

**WebHead:** _ Is everything okay? _

Read

**WebHead:** _Gif: crying dog_

Read

**WebHead:** _That's it. If you don’t meet me at the usual spot I’m talking to Sue._

Read

**Torchy:** _Okay_

Peter was hit with a wave of relief so heavy his eyes got misty. 

It was when he wiped away a stray tear that he stopped to think. Why did it matter so much? Why was he getting sniffy because Johnny gave a one-word reply to his messages? The obvious answer is that Johnny is his friend, but Harry and he would go days without speaking and he didn’t care. Hell, it’s been over two weeks since He’s talked to Flash. So what made Johnny so different?

He thought back to the other Johnnys and how they practically begged for his attention. 

Maybe he’d just gotten spoiled. Who wouldn’t? Having a beautiful guy/girl kiss him every day for three days straight? 

But that couldn’t be the issue because he kept thinking about… He kept thinking about his Johnny. He was getting kissed and he thought about his Johnny Storm. And he keeps referring to him as HIS Johnny. 

He loves him. 

Peter loves Johnny but Johnny’s been avoiding him. 

Great. 

With his brain as chaotic and jumbled as it was, he took a bit longer than normal to get to the Statue of Liberty. What was he going to say? Would he tell Johnny? NO! He can’t. He’ll just run away again.

“But what if he doesn’t?” His brain supplied. 

It doesn’t matter. Can’t risk it. 

“He might like you back” His heart hoped.

No! We are just trying to get our friend back. 

“BUt-”

No. Shut up. 

After a cheerful discussion with his head and heart, Peter arrived. Johnny was already there. 

He was sitting against the crown, seemingly very interested in his shoes. Everything about him was tense. From his hands to his shoulders. Even his jaw was clenched and held tight. He resembled the first Johnny that had come over. 

Peter slowly made his way to him.

“Hey, Torch.”

“Spidey,”

“How’ve you been?”

“Oh, you know.” He shrugged. 

“Actually I don’t. I haven’t seen you since before your little interdimensional vacation. How did that go?” 

There was a moment of silence when it looked like Johnny was remembering. His hand slowly went up to the side of his face. Where the scar was on the first. He shook his head as if to clear his mind, and set his hand in his lap. What happened while he was gone? 

Johnny rubbed his hands together. “Look I’ve just been busy,” 

“Busy doesn’t include running away from me after every fight. Did I do something?”

“No, of course not.” 

“Then why are you avoiding me, Johnny?”

Silence. 

They have been friends since they were 16 and he wasn’t going to tell him why he couldn’t stand in the general area of him? If he was going to try to sell him this shit he could do it to his face. Peter all but ripped off his mask. 

He wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Come on, Dude. We’re friends aren’t we?” 

“Are we?”

What?

“Of course we are! We’ve been friends for most of our lives! Why… Johnny? Johnny, look at me.” 

Peter reached out to try and get his attention but he just pulled away. 

He was lying if he said that that didn’t hurt. But, despite what others may say, he knew when he wasn’t wanted. If Johnny wanted to throw away their friendship, then who was he to say no? He respected Johnny. So even if it tore his heart in two. He’d go away. It’s clearly what Johnny wants. 

At least He got those nights with the others.

At least he knew that there was a Johnny Storm out there who loved him back. So for just one night, Peter would dream of them. 

* * *

Johnny watched as Peter swung away. Knowing full well that he just lost the best thing he ever had. To say he cried would be putting it lightly. He basically howled in sorrow. Peter was gone. The guy he loved was gone and he made him leave. 

What was he supposed to do?! 

The world showed him how it would end. The world told him that he loved Peter. Basically beat it into him through the three worlds, but it also showed him that it wouldn’t work. 

The first Peter was a fugitive all because he stuck with his Johnny. The second practically cried in his arms because he ruined his best friend-ship because they got drunk. He barely even saw the third, always surrounded by fans and people trying to ask him out. Johnny even saw him cut someone out of his life for asking him on a date! 

So between the longing to return to his Peter and watching the others, he knew that he loved him. He knew he wanted a life with him, a couple of kids and a house. But he also saw that he wouldn’t get that.

Peter would never be his, and even if he was, he wouldn’t be happy. 

He loves Peter. So he won’t allow himself to hurt him. 


End file.
